leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Pokémon in Hungary
|continent= |EP001= June 10, 2000 |AG001= 2007 |DP001= 2009 |BW001= Not Aired |XY001= Not Aired |SM001= Not Aired |cat=Hungary }} The Pokémon franchise arrived in with the release of Pokémon - A népszerű TV-sorozat zenéje in late 1999. This was followed by the anime with the airing of Téged választalak, Pikachu! on June 10, 2000. Video games Pokémon games are sold in Hungary in English. From the 1990s, Hungary was in the distribution network of the Austrian company Stadlbauer. From 2014, products are sold by ConQuest Entertainment.http://www.nintendo.hu/elerhetosegek/ Anime The first three seasons were first broadcast on from June 10, 2000 to early 2004, with episodes airing every Saturday and Sunday. The titles for episodes of those seasons were localized with the intros. After S03, for unknown reasons, they stopped localizing the episode titles, as well as dubbing the Intros until the . During 2001, a controversy similar to those made in and around the same time, made by ORTT, stated that Pokémon brainwashed children and that it had a negative impact on them and their brain development. This controversy threatened to end the show as it continued and was carried throughout the next few years. Despite this controversy, continued to air the anime because dropping it during that time would have caused them to lose up to about 50 million Euros (58.3 million US Dollars) in revenue for Hasbro. In addition, they would have also lost a majority of their audience of ages 4-17 (with about 50-65% of those age groups that the show had attracted), which was tremendous at the time.Pokémon: Az anime magyarországi története - toonsphere.com Beginning in early 2004, a new channel known as began to re-air S01 of the anime. Instead of re-airing S02 and S03, S04 aired from around early to mid-2005 until mid-2006, when the company was sold and changed its name to . aired S05 and S06 through mid-2007 and mid-2008, respectively, though the exact air dates for these seasons are unknown. These seasons were also broadcasted on at around the same time. had once again started airing S07 around mid-2008 and, after the airing of AG042, it was removed from TV. It is unknown whether S08 and S09 aired on TV, but episodes of these seasons are available online, though few episodes have been found. The release dates for these seasons are currently unknown. S10 and S11 began to air on (previously named and later renamed ) in early-2009 but with most of voice actors having been replaced. However, when changed into the , S12 was released with many of the original voice actors reprising their roles. The anime continued to air until mid-to-late 2011. However, like in Romania, S13 was skipped. Anything beyond S12 hasn't been dubbed as of now since the fall of ORTT in December 2011. The only opening themes of the anime that were translated and dubbed into Hungarian were of S01 through S03 and S10 through S12. The intros of S04 through S09 were left in English for unknown reasons. Movies In total, M01 to M08, as well as M10 and M11, were released in Hungary. All of the other movies were skipped due to unknown reasons. On November 9, 2000, M01 saw its theatrical release. M02 was released on April 5, 2001. On March 28, 2004, RTL Club aired M03 before releasing it in theaters. RTL Club aired M04 and M06 on March 19, 2011, which were later re-aired on May 18 and May 25. On June 16, 2011, the same channel aired M05, and it was released and also rerun on August 25. M07 was also made watchable on December 2014 and February 2015. The release dates for M08, M10, and M11 are unknown. No other movies have been made or released in the country as of now. Cast and crew SDI Media Hungary has been responsible for production of the anime and its movies since around 2011. Music The Pokémon soundtracks 2.B.A. Master and Totally Pokémon were made and dubbed into Hungarian. The first Pokémon soundtrack 2.B.A. Master was made by Gold Stúdió and was distributed by, marketed by, and made available on CD under the name of Pokémon - A népszerű TV-sorozat zenéje by BMG Hungary (formerly known as BMG Ariola Hungary) in 1999.https://www.discogs.com/No-Artist-Pokémon/release/9192146 The lyrics for the 1st soundtrack were written by Székely Anna, engineered by Tőzsér Attila, produced by Berkes Gábor and sung by Németh Attila and Fehér Adrien. Németh Attila and an unknown voice actor also sung the lyrics of the 3rd soundtrack: Totally Pokémon which was released under the name Pokémon - Utazások Johto-ba also by BMG Hungary in 2002. Related articles * List of Hungarian Pokémon themes * List of international voice actors References